Petite étude sur le mode de vie des GBoys
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Dans la Préhistoire ...


**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel, mais appelez moi Tohru !

**Genre :** Dans une vie antérieure, ...

Nous allons faire un voyage loin dans le passé ... très loin dans le passé ...

**Petite étude sur le mode vie des G-Boys dans une vie antérieure ...**

Il était une fois, dans le jurassique, un Relenatodonte se prélassait sous le soleil brûlant tel un gros lézard ( ou une grosse vache, ça dépend des avis ... ). En face de lui, le Trowatosaure, qui avait trouvé un buisson en abondance feuilles, se retrouva nez-à-nez au terrible Quatrosaurus Rex ...

Mais non ! Pas si loin ! Plus proche dans le temps !

Dans une grande prairie, au milieu du printemps, des bisons broutent l'herbe avec grand calme. Plus loin, un village. Un village de cro-magnons.

DE QUOI !?!

Eh oui, un village de cro-magnons. Maintenant que nous avons commencé l'histoire, nous allons la continuer, hein ?

Euh ...

Un cro-magnon est assis sur une pierre, tel un taciture regardant des bisons en train de brouter sereinement. D'ailleurs, **c'est** un taciture qui regarde des bisons en train de brouter sereinement. Un autre homme de cro, un natté, viens lui rendre visite.

Le natté : Salut, Heero ! Do you want a cup of tea ?

Heero : Groumf ?

Le natté : Bah, j'ai dit ça comme ça ... Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Groumf.

Le natté : Avoue qu'il fait beau ! Et puis moi, c'est Duo, pas Doug !

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Il faudra que tu t'y habitue !... quand même, tout ce troupeau de bisons, ça te donne pas la dalle ?

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : On va à la chasse ?

Heero : Hn !

Ils se lèvent, vont chacun chez eux et prennent leur armes pour rapporter de quoi manger au déjeuner.

µµµµµµ

Dans une autre maison, un homme de cro aux cheveux blonds sculpte quelque chose dans une corne de caribou. Il regarde son oeuvre. Ses yeux brillent de mille feux. Il sort à toute vitesse avec la petite scupture et court jusqu'à la maison du chef.

Le blond : Chef ! J'ai terminé la 83ème sculpture de l'Altron ! _Cette fois, c'est la bonne !_

Le chef : Huuuum ... la pose ne me plait pas ... recommencez !

Le blond : Mais ... j'ai mis deux semaines à la faire, Grand Chef Wufei !

Wufei : Elle ne me plait pas, Quatre.

Quatre : ... très bien ...

Il part, déçu, et retourne dans sa case. Il s'assoit dans un coin, regardant toutes les sclptures qu'il a fait du dragon préféré de Wufei. Il en a marre. Un châtain entre dans la pièce.

Le châtain : Bonjour, Quatre !

Quatre : ...

Le châtain, s'approchant de lui : ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?...

Quatre : ...

Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de son ami. Il tente de passer son bras autour de ses épaules mais Quatre le repousse.

Quatre : Laisse-moi, Trowa.

Trowa : ... Quatre ...

Quatre : ...

Trowa : ... c'est l'Altron ?...

Quatre : ... soupire ...

Trowa : ... il est chiant, avec son dragon ... mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par y arriver ...

Quatre, tournant sa tête vers lui avec des yeux de cocker : ... snif ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre, lui sautant dessus : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!! MON TROWA !!!

Trowa : Eh ... calme-toi ... euh ... faut savoir ce que tu veux ...

Revenant de leur chasse, Duo et Heero sont tout heureux car ils ont abattu un vieux bison qui faisait de l'artrose ces derniers temps ...

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Ouais, on va s'régaler ce soir !

Heero : Groumf, hn.

Duo : Non, on va plutôt le mettre là-bas, à l'ombre, sinon y a des mouches qui vont squatter ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Duo : Pourquoi tu veux l'voir ?

Heero : ... grouuumf ... groumf ...

Duo : ... ah ... je vois ... QUOI !?! Tu l'as trouvée où !?!

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : ... ah ...

Dans la loge du grand chef Wufei ...

Wufei : Coiffez-moi mieux que ça !

Treize : Oui, grand chef des Groumfs ! Ha ha ha ...

Heero déboule dans la salle avec Duo en traînant un grand sac. Il y a visiblement quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur ...

Wufei : Que faites-vous ?!

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Il dit qu'il vous présente cet être à l'apparence semblable à celle de notre espèce.

Wufei : ... montrez-moi !

Heero sort du sac une jeune fille blonde, portant un bikini en peau de bête.

Heero : Hn, hnnnnnn ... groumf ...

Duo : Il dit qu'elle s'appelle Relena, qu'elle sait parler notre langue, mais après observations, on peut constater quelle a un QI inférieur à 10.

Relena : C'est pas vrai ! Je suis la plus intelligente de ma tribu !

L'homme primitif se tape un fou rire.

Relena : Méchant !... oh ! Un petit sac en fourrure de lapin !

Elle court en se dandinant pour chercher le petit sac.

Wufei : Intéressant ...

Relena : Il est tout doux !

Wufei : Tu peux le garder.

Relena : Kyah ha ha ha ! J'adore quand c'est doux ! Ca prouve que c'est de la fourrure de lapin ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est douce !

Wufei : Mais la fourrure de lapin est la plus douce qu'il existe ...

Treize : C'est vrai !

Wufei : Taisez-vous !

Relena : Mais je sais ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est douce !

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Il dit qu'un séjour ici augmenterait ses chances d'avoir une réflection plus normale.

Wufei : Nous la gardons de toute façon.

Relena : Kyah ! Il est mignon ce sac ! Vous pourrez me faire des petites chaussures assorties ?

Wufei : Comme il vous plaira ...

Heero et Duo sortent.

Wufei : ... ce Heero ... c'est l'homme primitif à l'état pur, mais il est d'une intelligence rare ...

Treize : C'est vrai !

Dehors ...

Duo : Elle est peut-être bête, mais elle est pas mal, comme nana, tu trouves pas ?

Heero, pas convaincu : Groumf ...

Duo : Trop blonde ?... bah, t'as p't'être raison, en réfléchissant bien ...

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo, hochant la tête avec un demi-sourire : ... ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis ... t'as raison ... on devrait l'faire ...

Plus tard, Quatre et Trowa se promènent dans la plaine, quand ils croisent Duo et Heero, en train de discuter avec une tenue étrange ...

Quatre : ... qu'est-ce que ... ! ...

Trowa : ... c'est quoi, ces vêtements impudiques ?...

Duo : Ca ? C'est une invention d'Heero !

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Quand on a vu ce que portait la femelle, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait, nous aussi, se découvrir un peu !

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Quatre, Trowa, on vous présente le "slip" c'est moi qui est trouvé le nom !

Heero : Hn.

Quatre : ... mais ... vous êtes presque nus ...

Heero et Duo se regardent.

Duo : Meuh non !

Heero, en même temps que Duo : Grouuuumf !

Duo : C'est très agréable à porter ! Si vous voulez, on prend vos mensurations et on vous en taille un !

Trowa : Euh ... je ne crois pas ...

Quatre : Je crois que nous allons plutôt partir ...

Trowa : ... oui ... nous allons ... euh ...

Quatre : Faire la cueillette !

Trowa : Oui, c'est ça ! On y va !

Quatre : Oui ! Salut !

Et ils sautillent gaiement vers les bois !

Duo : ... quelle bande de peureux ! C'est pas un crime de montrer son torse et ses jambes !

Heero : Groumf !

Duo : Mais on s'en fout du poil !

Heero : Hn !

Duo regarde les deux amis sautiller au loin. Avec sa nouvelle invention, Heero peut observer Duo dans toute la splendeur de ses formes, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte ... d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a inventé ...

Heero, hochant la tête avec satisfaction en regardant le corps séduisant de Duo : ... groumf ...

Chez le Grand Chef Wufei, Relena est à table. Elle regarde les plats garnis de bonnes choses avec étonnement ...

Wufei : Mangez ! Prenez tout ce que vous voulez !

Treize : Absolument tout !

Wufei : Taisez-vous !

Relena : Mais ... je suis au régime ! Je ne mange que des radis !

Wufei, perplexe : ... au régime ?...

Treize, plus perplexe que Wufei : ... des radis ?...

Relena : Oui, des radis ...

Un silence prend place.

Treize : Et c'est bon, les radis ?

Relena : Oui !

Treize : Alors je me joins à vous !

Wufei : Treize !

Treize, tâtant ses bourrelets : Mais quoi !?! J'ai des poignées d'amours !!!

Ses yeux se mettent à briller intensément ...

Treize, trop dans son trip : Je ferais tout pour paraître plus beau aux yeux de mon Wufei chéri !

Wufei, cramoisi : Mais la ferme, Treize !!!

Relena : ...?

Wufei : ... le régime n'est pas nécessaire, vous êtes parfaite ...

Relena : Mais pas aussi parfaite que Pamela Anderson ! ( avec les injections de collagène et tout et tout ! )

Treize : PTDR

Wufei, se retenant de rire : Ne riez pas ! C'est impoli !

Relena : Oui ! Ne riez surtout pas ! Parce que Pamela Anderson est la Grande Chef de notre tribu, la tribu des Poupées Barbies !

Wufei et Treize : PTDR à la puissance 10 !!!

Relena : Ah non ! Ne riez pas !

Trowa et Quatre sont gentillement en train de faire la cueillette ... pour eux en fait !

Trowa : Tiens ! Pour toi !

Quatre : Merci ! Miam !

Trowa : J'adore ces baies !

Et Duo et Heero, eux, sont en plein ...

Duo : ... alors la joie n'est qu'un substitut pour combler la tristesse qui nous ronge l'estomac ... c'est ça ?

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Ah oui ! La **bouffe** n'est qu'un substitut pour combler la **faim** qui nous ronge l'estomac ! C'est plus logique ... wah ... c'est vachement sensé ...

... discours pseudo-philosophique !

Duo : ... et l'amour ?...

Heero : Groumf ?

Duo : ... ben ... c'est la saison des amours à partir de demain, et c'est quand même étrange que les déclarations se fasse à la même période ...

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Aaaaaaaaah ... non ! Moi je dirais que c'est le regard !

Heero : ... hnnnnn ...

Duo : ... hum ... t'es pas romantique ... tout le temps dans ta science ...

Heero, déçu : ... hn ...

Duo : ...

Heero, avec un demi sourire : ... groumf ...

Duo : ... ah ... j'en sais rien ! Avec sa tête de blonde, à mon avis, elle doit même ignorer qu'elle a cerveau pour réfléchir !

Heero et Duo, comme deux gros sadiques : PTDR !!!

Duo : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... cette Reledinde ...

Heero et Duo : ...

Ils explosent de rire juqu'à ce qu'Heero s'étouffe.

Duo : Eh ! Hee-chan ! Ca va ?!

Il lui tape dans le dos. Heero reprend son souffle.

Duo : Tu m'as fait peur !

Heero : ... groumf ...

Le soir tombe. Et Quatre s'est bien décidé à préparer le repas ...

Quatre, les yeux brillants devant la marmite : ... oh, douces éfluves ...

Il renifle un peu.

Quatre, charmé : ... mais qui aurait cru que le Paradis pouvait se résumer à un simple ragoût compotant dans une marmite ...

Il regarde longuement la marmite.

Quatre : Oh non ! Je ne peux pas être si égoïste !... quoique ...

Il prend la louche et goûte le merveilleux plat.

Quatre, extasié : ... c'est si boooooooooooooooooooooon ...

Plus tard ...

Quatre, catastrophé : Oh non !!! J'ai dévoré la moitié du plat !!! Que vais-je faire !?!

Il fixe le ragoût.

Quatre : ... c'est pas grave ... j'en avais fait pour tout un régiment ...

Trowa, derrière lui : ... tu as encore tout dévoré ...

Quatre : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!! Je suis désoléééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!

Trowa : ... on peut jamais te faire confiance pour la cuisine ...

Quatre : ... snif ...

À table ...

Relena : Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Wufei : Du ragoût de bison.

Relena : C'est quoi un bison ?

Wufei : C'est un animal à cornes qui mange de l'herbe dans les plaines.

Relena : ... ah ... d'accord ... et c'est quoi, un ragoût ?

Wufei, en pleine perplexité : ... tu verras quand tu mangeras ...

Duo : Dis, elle a combien de mots dans son vocabulaire ?

Heero, hochant les épaules : Groumf ...

Duo et Heero : lol

Duo : De toute façon, elle ne comprend rien à rien cette Reledinde ...

Relena : C'est quoi une "rélédinde" ?

Duo, faussement désolé : ... si tu savais, ma pauvre enfant ...

Duo et Heero : PTDR !!!

Relena : C'est un oiseau à plumes ! Je suis sûre que c'est ça !

Duo : Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ... pas moi !

Heero et Duo : PTDR à la puissance 10 !!!

Treize : Moi, je sais ce que c'est !

Relena : Dites-moi !

Treize : Ca a une tête qui ressemble à une pomme de terre recouverte de paille sur le dessus et qui est dépourvue d'un cerveau !

Heero et Duo sont tellement pliés qu'ils en pleurent.

Relena, avec une tête de cruche : ...?

Quatre et Trowa arrivent avec la marmite de ragoût ...

Quatre : _... trop bon le ragoût de bison ... bave ..._

Trowa lui fait mine de rester crédible.

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain, à 5H du matin, Duo se réveille dans sa case. Il y a plein de trophées de chasse, d'armes en os et autres matériaux ... Il est surexcité par l'importance du jour qui commence, et c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de se réveiller si tôt !

Duo, les joues rouges : MON HEE-CHAN, ME VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ !!!

Le voisin : C'EST QUOI, CE RAFFUT !?!

Duo : ... euh ...

Quelques heures plus tard, il décide de voir Heero devant l'entrée de chez lui ...

Duo, observant Heero : ... hé hé hé ... c'est le mien !

Heero se lève. Il a sa tête de d'habitude. Il se dirige vers la sortie quand ...

Et paf ! Le Heero !

... il se prend le côté de la porte ...

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : Heerooooo !!! Te voilà !!!

Il n'a même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il y a Duo devant lui que celui-ci se saisit de son bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

Duo : Faut qu'on discute !!!

Heero : ... groumf ?...

Duo : D'un truc !!!

Dans une autre maison, Quatre se réveille. Il tente de chopper quelque chose à côté de lui ...

Quatre, pas réveillé : ... l'est où, Trotro ...

Trowa, assis à côté de lui : Je suis là !

Quatre, serrant une jambe de Trowa contre lui : ... Trotro ... bave ... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ...

Trowa : ... Quatre ... c'est pas le moment de te rendormir ...

Quatre : ... mium mium ?...

Trowa : ... je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose ...

Quatre, tout de suite réveillé : C'est quoi ?!

Il lui montre une sorte d'instrument en os et en boyaux fins et très fins.

Trowa : Voilà !

Quatre : ... ça se mange ?...

Trowa, déçu : ... non, Quatre ... je l'ai inventé pour toi, mais je vois que j'aurais dû te faire un méchoui ...

Quatre : Mais non, mais non ! Ca m'intéresse !

Trowa : ... alors ça, c'est quelque chose que j'ai inventé ! C'est un violon ! Voici l'archet et le violon ! Il faut faire glisser l'archet sur les cordes du violon pour que ça fasse du bruit ...

Il faut une mini-démonstration.

Trowa : C'est pour toi ! J'espère que ça te pl...

Quatre lui saute dessus !

Trowa : Fais attention ! C'est fragile !

Dehors, dans un coin où il n'y a personne, ...

Duo : Dis, c'est la saison des amours, alors je me disais que tu convoitais peut-être quelqu'un ...

Heero, un peu rouge : ... groumf ...

Duo : Pas d'idées ? Ah ...

Heero : ...

Duo : Moi, je peux te proposer ... un homme séduisant ... avec des cheveux longs ... de grands yeux bleus ... qui est tout le temps avec toi ...

Heero, rouge : ... groumf ...

Duo, écarlate : C...ça t'intéresse ?!

Heero, cramoisi : ... groumf ...

Duo : T'y avait pensé !?! Mais t'aurais dû me le di...hum...huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum... _trop bon ..._

Heero est bien content de la proposition de Duo ...

Duo, après le baiser : ... t'as beau être un homme primitif, mais t'embrasses comme un dieu !

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : Mais non ! Je n'exagères pas !

Heero, gêné : ...

Duo : ... groumf, hnnnn hn, groumf hn ...

Heero, ne sachant dire un mot tellement il est touché : ... hnnnnnn ... ( ils se disent quoi, là ?! Eh ben vous saurez pas ! Et moi non plus ... snif ... )

Duo : Allez ! C'est l'occasion exceptionnelle de porter nos slips !

Heero : Ouais ...

Duo : Mais... tu parles !!!

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : ... ah ... et c'est quoi les trois autres trucs que tu sais dire d'autre ?

Heero, avec un petit accent et une maladresse quand il prononce les mots : ... hnnnn ... salut ... merde ...

Duo : ...

Heero, avec plus de crédibilité : ... je t'aime ...

Duo, plus rouge que rouge : ...

Heero : ...

Duo, lui sautant au cou : Kyaaaaaah ! Je t'aime moi aussi !

Des bruits bizarres ( une cacophonie, en fait ... ) retentissent du village ...

Duo : C'est quoi, ça ?!

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : Comment ça ?

Heero : Groumf !

Duo : Oui, tu as raison !

Ils courent vers le village ... en effet, Quatre et Trowa faisont un concert pour le moins ... déconcertant ...

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça !?!

Heero : Groumf !!!

Quatre : ... ben ... on fait du violon !

Trowa : Et de la flûte.

Quatre : C'est joli, hein ?

Duo : Mais vous êtes commplètement cinglés !!! C'est affreux !!! Ca bousille les oreilles !!!

Heero : Groumf ! Grouuuuum groumf groumf ! Hnnnnnnnn ! Groumf !

Duo : Il a raison !

Quatre et Trowa : ... on comprend pas ce que tu dis, Heero ...

Duo : ... euh ... c'est pas grave ! Votre truc, c'est nulle à chier ! Ca nous pourrit la vie, voilà !

Quatre et Trowa : ...

Quatre : ... snif ... pour une fois que je m'intéressais à autre chose que la nourriture ...

Trowa : ... Quatre ...

Quatre : ... ouiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

Trowa, serrant Quatre pour le consoler : ... ne pleure pas ...

Duo : OK, OK !!! Vous pouvez utiliser votre truc !!!

Il prend Heero par la main.

Duo : Viens mon amour, on s'en va ! \/ ;;;

Heero, le suivant : Groumf !

Ils s'éloigent. Quatre et Trowa se regardent avec des étoiles dans les yeux et reprennent leur magnifique élan d'inspiration ...

µµµµµµ

Chez le Grand Chef Wufei ...

Relena, frappant à une porte : Wufei !

Wufei, entrouvrant la porte : Quoi ?!

Relena : Mais que se passe-t-il, dehors ? Ils sont tous agités ...

Wufei : C'est normal, c'est normal ! C'est la saison des amours !

Relena : Hein ? C'est quoi ?

Wufei : Beeeeen ... un truc sans importance !

Relena : Mais c'est quoi, une saison ?

Wufei : Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter ! Allez voir si un homme vous plaît !

Relena : Hein ?... aaaaaaaah ...

Et elle s'en va.

Relena : Je vais réfléchir là-dessus ...

Wufei ferme vite la porte de sa chambre ...

Treize, dans le lit, pas très habillé ... : ... eeeeeh ... sifflement ... viens voir par ici ...

Wufei, horriblement rouge : ... voui ...

Il part le rejoindre ...

µµµµµµ

La nuit, chez Duo ...

Duo, allongé à côté de Heero, voulant dormir : C'est pas vrai !?! Ils vont l'arrêter quand, ce boucan de merde !?!

Heero, s'endormant un peu, passant un bras sur Duo pour l'amener contre lui : ... hnnnnnnnnn ...

Duo : ... huuuuuum ... t'as raison ...

Faites de beaux rêves, les z'amoureux ... parce que les deux autres, ils ont pas fini de jouer la cacophonie de Bartoven ! ( wouah, le jeu de mots ! )

µµµµµµ

Le lendemain matin, dans la prairie ...

Relena : Alors voilà ! Je vais vous présenter ma meilleure copine ! Hi hi hi hi hi !

La fille : HO HO HO HO HO HO !!!

Relena : Je vous présente Dorothy, la plus belle de notre tribu ! Après Pamela Anderson, bien sûr !

La tribu des Groumfs ( qui, vous vous en doutez, n'est constitué que d'hommes ) :_ ... elle a trop de sourcils à mon goût ..._

Relena : Je vous en prie ! Parlez !... oh ! Mais vous, là, vous avez un petit haut en fourrure de lapin, si je ne m'abuse ! Hum hum hum !

Elle court vers le mec en question. Dorothy regarde tous les mecs.

Dorothy : Les beaux meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecs ... HO HO HO ...

Tous :_ ... oh ... my ... god ..._

Duo : Bon ben j'me casse !

Heero, cachant son visage dans sa main : _... groumf ( "c'est pas vrai" ) ..._

Quatre : ... euh ... quoi ?...

Trowa : N'aie pas peur, c'est juste une folle ...

Dorothy : HO HO HO !!! Je crois que je vais me faire une belle brochette !!!

Tous : _Hirk !!!_

Relena : Ah ! J'ai oublé de vous dire ! Elle est cannibale !

Tous : ...

Ils courent dans tous les sens.

Un homme : On va tous mourir !!!

Un autre : C'est la fin du monde !!!

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Heero ? Faut fuir !!!

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Hein ?

Il s'avance vers Dorothy.

Dorothy : Toi, je vais me faire un plaisiiiiiiiir de te croquer !

Heero : ...

Il la tire par les sourcils et l'emmène dans la forêt, une massue à la main.

Dorothy : AÏE !!! Mais tu fais mal !!! AÏE, OUILLE ...

Tous les autres : _... wouah ... trop balèze, Heero ..._

Une fois balancée ...

Heero : Groumf ...

Dorothy, très étonnée : ...

Heero : ...

Dorothy, lui faisant de l'oeil : ... ce tu es fougueux, toi !...

Elle se prend la massue d'Heero en pleine face ! Celui-ci se barre. Ce coup de massue l'a bien défoulé ...

Relena : DOROTHYYYYYY !!!

Elle accourt à son amie. Heero rejoint le campement.

Duo : Alors ?

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : Ouf ... elle m'a fait peur, celle-là !

Heero : Groumf, hn.

Duo : Ah ouais ?!

Heero : ... hn ...

Relena, revenant : Vous l'avez chassée ! C'est de votre faute ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

Heero : ... merde ...

Duo : Ca c'est pas d'bol ! Elle est de retour !

Heero : ... hn ...

Relena : Je suis déçue de votre attitude ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

Heero, à Relena avec un regard genre "je suis le boss" : Groumf hn.

Relena : Hein ?

Duo : T'es libre, qu'il a dit !

Relena : Ah bon ?... mais ... il y a tellement de lapins, ici ! On pourrait faire plein de petits trucs à la mode genre des pulls, des petits maillots, des sacs, ... je veux rester ici, s'il vous plaît !

Duo et Heero : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

Relena : ... snif ...

Duo : ... bah ... faut voir avec Feifei ...

Wufei, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès énervé ... : ... c'est qui, le Feifei ?...

Duo : Oh, pardon, Grand Chef Wufei ! Je ne vous avez pas vu !

Wufei : Ce n'est pas grave ... bon ... voyons la situation ...

Le lendemain ...

Wufei, à son trône : ... bon ... alors vous êtes ...

La blonde devant lui, se trémoussant avec une voix langoureuse : Pamela Anderson !

Wufei : ... ah ... je vois ..._ je me disais qu'elle ressemblait à un amat de silicone ..._

Pamela Anderson : J'espère que nous serons bons voisins !

Wufei : ... j'espère aussi ...

Pamela Anderson : Fu fu fu !

Elle part de la grande case en se tortillant du croupion.

Treize : Elle est écoeurante !

Wufei : ... ça tu peux le dire ...

Quatre, entrant dans la pièce avec Trowa : Voilà ! La 84ème sculpture de l'Altron ! Ha ha ha !

Wufei : ... hum ... OK, je la prends.

Quatre, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles : ...

Trowa : ... Quatre ?...

Quatre : OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS !!! J'ai gagné !!!

Trowa : ... calme-toi ...

Chez Duo ...

Duo : Aaaah ... c'est pas mal hein ?

Heero : Groumf !

Duo : Ouais ! Ca va être bien d'être sous le même toit !

GROUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK !!!

Heero : ... groumf ...

Duo : ... ah ... moi aussi ... on se fait les restes d'hier soir !

Heero : Groumf ?

Duo : Ouais, on mange ici ! Comme ça on sera tranquilles tous les deux !

Il embrasse Heero.

Duo : Allez, tu viens ?

Heero : Hn !

Ils sortent de la case.

Duo : Dis, pourquoi tu comprends notre langue alors que tu ne la parles pas ?

Heero : Groumf.

Duo : Ah ? Difficile à prononer pour toi ? Bon ...

Et Relena ?

Relena, chez elle : Regardez ! Un petit sac en fourrure de lapin !

Toutes les autres filles : Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh ...

Et voilà une histoire qui se termine bien !

**Fin !**

Coucou, c'est Tohru !

Ca vous a plu ? Moi, j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Et à vrai dire, je trouve que cette fic est un peu courte ... voulez-vous que je m'arrange pour trouver une suite ? Envoyez-moi vos reviews !

Allez ! Bonne lecture sur fanfiction et merci de m'avoir suivie !


End file.
